mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Tower Power Pokey
The Tower Power Pokey is a boss seen in the game Paper Mario: Sticker Star. It serves as the boss of World 2 and is fought at the end of Drybake Stadium. The Tower Power Pokey returns in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam under the name Paper Tower Pokey and is fought in the second main area, Doop Doop Dunes. Appearance Tower Power Pokey is an extremely large Pokey with a Yellow Royal Sticker on its head. It has green spines unlike most Pokeys. Like the Megasparkle Goomba, it has yellow eyes. Its entire body shines. History ''Paper Mario: Sticker Star'' The Tower Power Pokey was given a Royal Sticker by Kamek and was tasked to guard it at Drybake Stadium. Eventually, Mario and Kersti confronted the Tower Power Pokey at the top of Drybake Stadium and challenged it to a fight. Thanks to the Bat Thing Sticker, the Tower Power Pokey was defeated and Mario and Kersti were able to take it's Royal Sticker giving the heroes two for their collection. ''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam'' In this game, the Tower Power Pokey (under the name Paper Tower Pokey) was seen alongside the Big Pokey where they were guarding the entrance to Bowser's Castle in Doop Doop Dunes. When the Mario's (Mario and Paper Mario), and Luigi attempt to cross over a bridge, the Paper Tower Pokey and the Big Pokey will send them flying down to the grotto. This forces the heroes to find a way to get up to the large Pokeys and defeat them in battle. After getting the trampoline from some Paper Toads, the heroes were able to get up to the two Pokeys and defeat them in battle. Battle ''Paper Mario: Sticker Star'' The Tower Power Pokey attacks by spinning into Mario causing multiple damage. It can also do a slam attack which has the change to Crumble Mario for two turns. It can also summon smaller green Pokeys to aid it in battle. The Tower Power Pokey can add segments to its Body each turn until four has appeared. Strategy Mario should use any Shiny Stickers (mainly Shiny Jumps) to start wearing down Tower Power Pokey's HP (which is at 300). For the smaller Pokeys, a Line Jump or Shell Stickers should take them down in one hit. Important: If the Tower Power Pokey has all four body segments up, Mario should use the Bat Thing Sticker (the battle field actually hints in using this Sticker) to start knocking away its body segments dealing up to 100 damage. After more stomping later, the Tower Power Pokey is defeat and Mario earns the second Royal Sticker. ''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam'' In battle, the Paper Tower Power Pokey often uses tag team attacks with the Big Pokey with one of the main attacks being the Paper Tower Power Pokey flinging the Big Pokey's segments at either Mario, Luigi, or Paper Mario. Another attack involves charging from the background with the Big Pokey in attempt to ram the heroes. Strategy It is definitely recommended to take down the Paper Tower Power Pokey first as it is the one that executes the tag team attacks and the Big Pokey only has one attack involving rolling at the heroes. The Paper Tower Power Pokey can be easily taken out with some rounds of 3D Red Shell and other Bros. Attacks. It is also important to remember is that both Pokeys will heal themselves based on the amount of segments the other has. Attacking the head only will destroy the body as well. Trivia *Interestingly, even though Tower Power Pokey is a much stronger version of a regular Pokey, it does not have spikes on its head thus Mario can Jump on it without taking damage. *The Tower Power Pokey is the second major boss that is a species of Pokey that appears in the Mario series. The first was Mummipokey from New Super Mario Bros. **Coincidentally, both of them are the boss of World 2 of their games where the main location involves the desert. *Oddly enough, the Tower Power Pokey still has a Royal Sticker on its head in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam despite all of the Royal Stickers being collected and returned in Paper Mario: Sticker Star. de:Glitzergigant-Pokey fr:Pokeypik es:Pokelisco Category:Bosses in Paper Mario: Sticker Star Category:Pokeys Category:Koopa Troop Category:Bosses in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam